


Cliffs and Bruises

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angry make out, F/F, Farah Dowling jumps from high things, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Rosalind, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: "Why do you care so much? I'm just another soldier" she looked down at the woman with anger. "You don't care if we live or if we die'' her voice escalated as she spoke "We're just some soldiers in your war! So stop pretending you care and just let us be!"In a blink Farah was pressed against a wall, Rosalind's hand around her neck.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Rosalind
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Cliffs and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Farah is around 20+ (Lie with me) and Rosalind around 30+ (Naked)

Rosalind screams echoed through the office as she gestured to Farah, the fairy standing across her desk, arms crossed. She stood silent and inexpressive, analyzing every movement the woman made.

"How could you do that! Why are so bloody reckless?! You could have died!" Rosalind slammed a hand onto her desk and a flower pot trembled dangerously. She walked to Farah standing a couple meters away from the woman. When the screaming stopped, Farah walked the distance and stood before her, with poison in her words she spoke quietly, close to Rosalind's face.

"Why do you care so much? I'm just another soldier" she looked down at the woman with anger. Rosalind felt as if a water fairy had emptied a bucket with frozen water over her. "You don't care if we live or if we die'' her voice escalated as she spoke "We're just some soldiers in your war! So stop pretending you care and just let us be!"

In a blink Farah was pressed against a wall, Rosalind's hand around her neck, pressing slightly.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about you!" Their eyes met and a shallow breath left Farah’s lips, making Rosalind relax the grip.

Anger mixing up with confusion, Farah reached down and found the other woman's lips, letting out a soft moan as she pressed harder against her, Farah took two steps forward and made Rosalind walk back, reaching up into the younger fairy's lips. The anger of the kiss translated into teeth knocking and sharp hisses. Farah grabbed at Rosalind's coat lapels and pulled her up against her, the shorter woman grabbing Farah's face and pulling her down. Farah moved away from the woman as if she was electricity, she ran her hand through her head and stared at the panting fairy across from her, her own breath heavy, without saying a word she turned and left the office

"Fuck" hissed Rosalind to the empty room. "Farah, wait!" She rushed to the door, her secretary staring at her, the fairy was gone, not even a trace left of her in the long hallway.

Farah rushed to the specialist pond, her head flooded with questions, she had kissed Rosalind, why had she done that? It wasn’t as she had never thought about the woman in that way but still… She was angry, what had happened? What had gotten her into this mess? Oh right, when out with her patrol Farah had encountered a Burned One, she had gotten trapped and away from her unit and decided that jumping from a cliff to a river was a good idea, she had managed to use the water to kill the creature once she had reunited with her group but that wasn't what reached Rosalind's ears, oh no, she was mad that she had jumped. Had it been stupid? Of course! But it was that or single handedly killing a creature that was chasing after her, She could have died in both situations! She got back to herself when seeing Saul, he was already training with Andreas and looked up the second she got close, their bond was somewhat new but growing stronger. He knew something was wrong, he stopped Andreas and made his way to her.

"What happened?" He tried to look for her eyes, hissing when he did. She was outraged. "Want to punch me for a while until it feels better?" He knew he was going to regret that later but seeing her smile and feeling the warmth that reached to the back of his mind made it worth it.

"Are you sure?" Her voice came out carefully.

"Yeah, we can even get Andreas" Farah's smile grew bigger and she nodded. Andreas was delighted to join them and soon they were standing on a platform. They circled Farah and began punching and kicking, Andreas went lower and tried swiping her legs off the ground, only for her to jump and grab onto Saul, the specialist stopped the knee to his stomach and pushed her backwards, she fell onto Andreas and the man's foot collided against her ribs, she fell sideways onto the floor and the air left her lungs, both men got next to her in an instant.

"Shit, Farah, I'm sorry" Andreas panic got to his voice. Farah smirked, grabbing onto his legs she twisted around his body and tackled him into the water. "Oi! Not fair" Farah groaned and stood up, blood rushing through her body, she faced Saul who had gotten two sticks and passed one to her, she felt the adrenaline take over and her mind break free from any frustration. Their moves were fast and well practiced, she avoided, jumped, twisted and hit until her muscles began to ache, she managed to hit Saul twice in the chest and once in the hip, while he managed to hit her chin and shoulder. Andreas joined them again and Farah rested her weight against the stick, getting both feet out of the floor and pushing Saul onto the water. She turned around before the man reached the water and faced Andreas, the man smiled playfully at her and attacked, this time focusing on getting her to the water, two punches made it to her centre and she got closer to the edge, she punched him in the face and twisted him, making him lose his balance at the same time she tackled him, Andreas was about to fall onto the water when he reached out and grabbed her by the shirt, both of them falling to the pond. Farah hit him in the chest once they made it to the surface, Saul was laughing at them and she noticed a fair amount of students around them. Walking out of the pond she stood with both specialists, they looked at her, troubled breathing and questions in their eyes, Farah breathed out a smile.

"Better, thanks" she got the water away from them. Saul switched his weight off one leg and Andreas looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon let's take you to Rose and Ben" Saul rested his weight against Andreas and limped their way to the greenhouse "Are you coming, Fa?" The taller man asked and she shook her head, she had some medicine in her room and there was nothing broken. She made it back to the school feeling light headed.

"You are hunched, what's wrong?" She tensed when hearing the voice behind her. She turned around and found Rosalind, the blue eyes opening comically upon seeing what Farah's could guess was a fast darkening bruise in her jaw. The woman made it closer and Farah stood still as she tilted her head with her hand, assessing the damage.

"I was training" Farah looked down at the woman and spoke softly, Rosalind noticed her hand was still on her face and moved it away. She took onto the woman, the mat of tangled hair where usually laid a braid, the dry plants that belonged to the pond clutching at her clothes, she grabbed her shoulder worried and Farah hissed away, hand covering where the wood had found her limb. Rosalind frowned and Farah avoided her eyes.

"Let's get you to the greenhouse, you need medicine for that"

"I have got medicine in my room, I’ll be fine" she moved her hair away from her face and whined again laughing at herself. She felt Rosalind get behind her and move her shirt up, discovering the angry bruising that stained her back.

"Mmm- just unguent won't do, let's go" Farah stared at her with a raised eyebrow and followed her.

"Where are we going?"

"I have stronger potions in my suite" Rosalind spoke matter of factly and Farah hummed.

"But I'm fine"

"Well you won't be tomorrow if you don't take care of those" she pointed around Farah's body and the younger fairy looked away.

They made it to the suite in a comfortable silence, Farah trying to forget the fact that she was going into the bedroom of a woman she had kissed mere hours ago. Rosalind opened the door and walked inside, the room getting alive with a flick of her hand, Farah walked behind her and stood shyly next to the kitchen's table, hands in her pockets she looked around. Rosalind moved around the room, setting a kettle and getting bandages and potions. She sat everything on the table with a huf.

"Okay, go to the bathroom and apply this" she mixed some things inside a rather big bottle and shook it. Farah grabbed it and left for the bathroom, her suite wasn't so different so she knew where to go. She opened the door and got the bottle on the counter, stripping off her shirt she applied some of the potion to her shoulder and the soothing was immediate, she then got to her jaw, following by her stomach and turning a little to finish with her back, she moved around and looked in the mirror, she wouldn't reach that. Closing her eyes she huffed and opened the door.

"Rosalind, could you help me? I can't reach-'' Farah stopped upon noticing that she was standing half naked in the middle of the suite, Rosalind looked up at her, cup of tea halfway to her mouth.

"Of course" She left the tea and walked to Farah, getting back to the bathroom. She grabbed the bottle and poured some of it content on her hand. “I’ll like to see the other guy” As she reached for Farah's back and side she heard how the fairy's breath heaved, tracing her ribs she caressed the skin with little circles.

“Saul and Andreas are with Rose and Ben” Rosalind chuckled and followed the bruising up to the hem of her sports bra, she could see the stain go further up.

"Can I?" Rosalind spoke, her other hands making a move to lift Farah's bra.

"Yeah, sure" Farah moved around a little and took out the bra, careful not to let it touch her shoulder or chin. Rosalind's eyes darkened and she caressed hot skin, Farah groaned in pain and moved uncomfortably. She finished covering the whole bruising and blew on it, Farah moved away from the sensation and stepped further inside the bathroom.

"All done" she turned around, arm covering her breast, she looked relaxed.

"Thanks, it feels better already" She closed her eyes and exhaled, Rosalind could barely pay attention as she stood watching Farah, the tall woman tilting her head at her. Rosalind's eyes roamed her body, the long legs, the toned muscles in her stomach now covered in angry bruising, the strong arms. She reached her face, focusing on her lips, lower lips trapped between her teeth, then further up to her eyes, she had been caught staring.

"See something you like?" Rosalind gulped as Farah moved her arms away, exposing her chest.

"Fuck, yes" that was the only thing to leave her mouth as Farah got closer. She reached for the other woman and held her to her, faces stopping centimeters away. Farah's breath mixed with Rosalind's, chest heaving as she reached lower. Their second kiss was slower, more tender, Farah smiled against the woman and let her hands wander on Rosalind’s body, the older woman gasped against her lips and tried to get Farah closer.

“Bruises” winced Farah and Rosalind moved away, walking outside of the bathroom as she did. She bit her lip and shook her head as she watched Farah approach her, the younger woman had a playful smile on her face that replicated on Rosalind, she reached her and pecked her lips, arms going around her neck and bowing lower. “I think I’m going to jump off cliffs more often.” Rosalind gave her a scolding glance and Farah chuckled “I’m kidding” Reaching up for the taller woman’s neck Rosalind began to leave hickeys until she reached her heart. “Do you really believe that I need more bruises?” asked the woman, evincing her body. 

“Yes, so every time you look in the mirror you’ll see them and remember that I do care about you” there was a fragility in Rosalind’s voice that shook Farah, smiling lovingly she pushed the woman towards the kitchen table and pressed her against it. She reached for the middle of the blonde’s throat and sucked a hickey there, Rosalind smiled and let her.

“It seems fair if you got one too”. Once she was happy with her work Farah got back to her lips. “You have about a minute to get me to a bed or I’ll have you right here” Rosalind’s eyes darkened further and she got away from the table, pulling Farah towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't really good but I wanted to post a low toxicity Farah x Rosalind


End file.
